


Practice

by blossattic



Category: Brotherhood Final Fantasy XV, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood timeline, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Kissing, Over Luna, Teen Crush, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 08:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossattic/pseuds/blossattic
Summary: Being a teenager, fantasies and dreams are bound to steal your thoughts once in a while. Noctis lacks confidence and experience over a specific thing and the opportunity to try presents itself then- Friends have his back.





	Practice

“So.. H-hm…”  
  


_How did they end in a situation like that?_  Noctis asked himself. Hanging around on his apartment to study for an upcoming test and do homework turned into a conversation about totally different topics and his tongue has slipped his inexperience on one matter.

Prompto only stared at him. Honey only blinked a few times, her bun bouncing a little as she tilted her head.  
  


“You are saving them for Lady Luna?”  
  


She had said it so earnestly and yet with a hint of wonder… but it wasn’t that far from the truth. It wasn’t a stray thought imagining the moment. Luna and him sitting somewhere, comfortably chatting before his eyes drifted lower to admire the pink cushions of her lips, leaning in to her and-

_How would it be? How would it feel?_

But never in his wildest dreams did he phantom the idea that he’ll have the chance of trying his ideas out but- well… Not every dream was perfect. Luna wasn’t there- now.  
  


“Then do  _you_  want to do it, Prom?”  
  


Sometimes he worried about how easy his friends came to solutions to tricky problems. Honey and Prompto were discussing the whole idea of being  _them_  their practice partner to avoid any scandalous headlines if he decided to try with someone else. Noct briefly wondered if they had his best interest in mind, always thinking he wouldn’t be doing stuff with people he didn’t trust.

“Guys-”

“I can do it, Noct. If you want to. No pressure.”, Honey commented, her palm all over Prom’s whining face.

 

It was all the more embarrassing when Honey was so focused on searching inside her makeup pouch for a different lip balm that the usual one she used.

Another one but the usual one she used to  _kiss_  Prompto... Because she was going to kiss  _him_  now. For practice.

He prayed to all the gods Gladio forgot how a clock worked and didn’t worry showing up early, because if he caught them in the act— A shiver ran down his spine.

Prompto was zealously playing with the yellow ball of the Lemon Drop balm he favored the most as he gave Noct a hearty combo of frown with a pout. That wasn’t so easy for him to swallow, the fact that his best friend was going to kiss his girlfriend. In. Front. Of. Him!

All claps issued.  
  


“I have Apple, Orange Cream and Sweet Mint…and-”, Honey commented, rummaging through tubes and balm balls as they caught her eye. Yet Noct was more worried about other things.

“Whi-whichever is fine!”

“Ah? That’s not true! You have to choose!”, as Honey pouted, Noctis groaned in defeat.  
  


Luna had the softest of lips, with a subtle but very much appealing sheen that made it so delectable, probably refreshing like a drink of water. Yet the idea of them being so pink and cute, probably sweet like the ripest berry... His mind could only think of-  
  


“Berries is fine then.”  
  


Noctis did his best to omit the  _Ta-da!_  that came with Honey showing him the hot pink orb she proceeded to unscrew to apply on her lips in a thick coat. The act on itself had Prompto biting his lips, probably regretting agreeing to all that when he could have those lips for himself.  
  


“I’m not gonna end up beheaded, ri-right? For doing this with the royal heir and all- I’ll accuse Prom too.”

“WHA-?!”

“Heeey, we’ll go down together!”  
  


Noct almost didn’t catch the joking tone on Honey’s voice, suddenly aware that there was a possibility of punishment, of a livid Ignis coming to them with blazing eyes and a scowl, ready to the deliver the longest and hardest lecture ever heard... but all train of thought came to a halt when he felt Honey’s hand on top of his. It was now or never. He couldn’t chicken out now.

Noctis felt his heart pounding against his breast bone, making it slightly painful and nerve wrecking as Honey moved to kneel closer to him. Like the tension but respectful moment two opponents faced each other. Noct nodded ever so slightly and Honey’s hand gently and softly cradled his cheek before lids closed halfway over brown eyes.

  
“Whenever you are ready, Noct.”  
  


Noctis’ hands were shaking by the time one of them decided it was probably best to get some sort of leverage somewhere, like her hip. Cautiously, Noct looked over Prompto, who was grumbling something while shielding his eyes to give them  _privacy_. That only made his pulse quicken. He had a girl in front of him, about to do something he never would have asked out of pride and shyness. But there was the hazy temptation of that fruity fragrance that appealed to him so much, tickling his nostrils, dancing on his senses and transporting him to another place. The breeze so gentle, the sun so candid,  _her_  presence so clear. The image went center and forward as the doubts all went to the back of his mind when Honey took the initiative, gently rubbing her nose on his, as if to help him relax before her lips ever so softly caressed his like velvety rose petals.

All time stopped and resumed with a loud and harder bang of his heart inside his chest. Blood rushing to his ears, Noct felt the adrenaline pumping in his veins, nerves growing and growing and surely being plain obvious for Honey to notice. But her lips applied no pressure so far, more focused on only a subtle reconnaissance so Noct could get used to the feeling of having someone so intimately close to his face. Her thumb resuming a slow rub over his cheek as to calm him down.

  
“Close your eyes, it’s okay.”, came out as a whisper and Noct swallowed the lump in his throat.  
  


He could do it. Just like training, he had to master his body, control his nerves and face the challenge head on. Honey wasn’t going to mock him but help him gain confidence. He only had to wrap his mind over a different tactic, imagine her hair was straight and framing her face, eyes a nice pristine blue, the school uniform a pale dress. Honey was already doing her part, trying to imitate the grace and gentleness of her movements. Noctis’ hand squeezed her waist and the previous sensations that enraptured him only by the fragrance alone came to take him again, and only once Honey deemed him ready did she maneuvered their heads to tilt a little as lips pressed onto his, her tiny noise meeting his clipped groan. That was unexpected, but Honey was gentle with him and kept it nice and slow for him to adjust, even giving him some space before trying again.

Prompto couldn’t stop himself from sneaking peeks over their exchange and while he was still a tiny bit jealous, he was aware of Honey’s efforts to keep it friendly and respectful. If Noct was too overwhelmed, she would stop and go back to simple bunny kisses or soft peaks. If Noct was too eager, she could be bold enough to pinch at his cheek to put the brakes on him. By the time Prompto was fully on witnessing it all, Honey pulled back to put an end on it, her thumb rubbing lines on Noctis’ rosy cheek.

Noct was positively panting, chest heaving slowly as he leaned back into the couch’s back. He did it. He could still feel the motions on his lips even when Honey had moved back to give him so space. Far from imagining his friend, his mind called the image of Luna smiling at him, blushing pink as he probably was right then, both marveling on the flavors lingering on their lips. The tingling of the touch, the pleasant sweetness that wasn’t to overpowering, the nice moisturizing sensation it left behind…

…That was when Prompto caught Noct licking at his lips, sucking at his bottom lip as to commit the flavor to his mind.  
  


“Enoughhhh, Hon… He'll take you back again!”  
  


Noctis’ snapped out of his daydream with Honey’s quiet giggles and soft scolding directed to Prompto. Now what he zealously had between his arms was her body all pressed snuggle to his chest, yet it was more like he was all wrapped around her like an oversized koala, periwinkle eyes shooting pitiful glares his way as Honey poked at his inflated cheeks.

All the tension that lingered around had lessened, thankfully, after Honey soothed Prom with a merciless round of smooches all over his face, enough to buy him time to collect himself and his thoughts, saving the dream for later and allowing himself to face reality once more. It all went back to normal after that, all jokes and shenanigans distracting them from the scenes that had transpired a few minutes back. All sobered up, they decided to resume their school work.

As Prompto sulked about homework and sneaked glances over the exercises already done in the book, Noct could only look at Honey and wait before nodding, a wordless thank you shaping on his lips. Honey smiled and made a zipper motion over her lips.

 

His secret was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: *  
> When you stare too long at a Square Enix cafe coaster, the Brotherhood line one, things like this can happen.  
> The idea of Noctis secretly wanting but not openly asking about kisses leaded to this idea, where his friends have their back and have not ill feelings about it. Taking this route, Honey doesn't have feelings for Noct, she just wants to help him.
> 
> . . . . .  
> Thank you for reading and enjoying this bit of fluff!  
> Feel free to leave a comment expressing your impressions, opinions or even a heart emoji to know if you liked it <3
> 
> Have an amazing day! :D
> 
> ~ Bloss ミ☆ & OBloss ❀


End file.
